morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Elves
Dark Elves (Also known as Drow) is a mortal species upon the world of Morpheus. They appear much different than normal elves, and tend to lean more towards the evil side of morality. They are usually found in underground places, and build their cities into the hillside. Anatomy Drow are known to be slightly smaller and stockier than normal elves, but their most distinctive feature is their skin, which is a dark grey colour thought to have been caused by the classic use of dark magic in their bloodline. Like all elves they have pointed ears, and beautiful features. Usually they have silver or light blonde hair, with other colours being something of a rarity in their genetic makeup. Personality Traits There is an understanding that Drow tend to lead to the darker side of morality, though this is more something of a result of circumstances and prejudice than it is fact. They are brought up in the underworld, and are trained in darker arts of magic, which tends to lead to their sinister reputation. Magic Ability and Powers Remove this section if not applicable. If applicable: * is the entire species magic user or only parts? * what types of magic are there? * how does the magic work? (recharging, what's the power source, ...) Location Where in the world of Morpheus is this race most likely found? Do they Travel? Life Cycle Description of the life of an individual of this species, with notable events. Start by explaining there Development. Birth & Childhood How is the species born? Is there any distinct development for their childhood? Youth and Teen-Years Is there any distinct development for their teenage years? Coming of age ceremonies? Puberty? etc. Adulthood Is there any distinct development for their adult years? Senior Years Is there any distinct development for their senior years? Death & Burial What happens when this race dies? How do they celebrate death? Relations What relationships does your race have with other species. Does this effect the society? How do they interact with each other? Are there any social customs that are worthy of noting? Religion What gods do they follow? Do they have any customs, rituals or ceremonies they follow. Languages What languages do they speak? Sex & Mating How do they breed and/or repopulate? Is the race man made? Diet/Feeding Do they have any specific dietary needs? Do they feed on anything out of the norm? (More specific for races like Vampires) Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Are there any specific weaknesses this species has? To disease, magic types or weapons? For example Fae not being able to touch iron, light magic strong against dark magic etc. 'Notable Classes' What classes are commonly found amongst this race?List of classes Sub-Species If there are any subspecies, add a section for each of them. Hybrids Separate section for hybrids: ideally, hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both (or all) the species they originate from. Add some pointers here; no strict rules because each hybrid will probably have different genetics. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement List major key points in the history of this race. How did this race populate? When were they first documented, were they around before first documents? Are they originally from another planet in the galaxy? Have they been in any battles? Conquered any lands? Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms. Category:Humanoids Category:Elven